Endurance : Inuyasha style!
by CuTeWiTtLeMoNkEy
Summary: What would happen if you take 12 kids, stranded on an island with only an insane TV show host.......named Bob.
1. Endurance

A/N: Well, I really suck at writing stories, but I try my best and you all have to promise not to laugh. Well, anyways, I few days ago, I saw Endurance on the Discovery Kids channel and I fell in love, for those of you who don't know, Endurance is a show that is kind of like survivor. But it's better because it is for teenagers. I know Sesshoumaru is not a teenager, but lets just play pretend! Well, I kinda forgot what the name of the guy on the show is, and I forgot what games there are, so I decided to make up my own realty show :D

It was a normal Saturday afternoon and InuYasha was being his lazy self and watching cartoons while he was half asleep when the phone rang. As any normal person would, he picked it up.

"Hello…" He said lazily.

"Hello, do you know who this is?" Asked the voice on the other end.

InuYasha's eyes widened in realization, "Bob! (A/N: Yes, I named him Bob:D)No way! Am I on Endurance?" InuYasha said hopping up and down.

"It depends, is your name Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha frowned as he realized how cruel the world really was. Disappointed as he was he called for his elder brother, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru came into the room, annoyed, "What is it InuYasha?"

"Phone." InuYasha said in the rudest, most stuck-up voice he could muster.

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone. "This better be good."

"Hello, this is Bob, calling to say that you are on Endurance!"

There was silence throughout the room, "What is Endurance?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"How can you not know what Endurance is!" InuYasha asked in disbelief at his brother's stupidity.

"It's easy, trust me." Came the cold reply.

"Endurance is only the best reality show in the world!" InuYasha said.

"That barely tells me anything, and anyways, why should I listen to a guy who cried during Sailor Moon?"

"How did you _know_ about that!" InuYasha screamed.

Bob cleared his throat. "Hello?"

InuYasha grabbed the phone, "Sesshoumaru would _love_ to play, thank you for calling." InuYasha said hanging up on Bob.

"Why did you sign me up for that stupid show?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Because you need the exercise." InuYasha said, "You're starting to get fat."

"At least I don't sit on the couch all day eating and watching T.V. like some…old guy!" InuYasha glared at his brother and marched out the door to resume his T.V. watching when again, the phone rang.

"Hello?" said InuYasha rudely.

"Did I call at a bad time to tell you that you, InuYasha, have been excepted to play Endurance?" Bob asked.

InuYasha screamed with excitement. "No!"

"Well," Bob said, " The plane leaves in two days. Good luck and I'll see you later!" Bob said as he hung up the phone.

That night, InuYasha was so excited that he couldn't get to sleep for a while, but when he did, he had a dream about pink clouds and unicorns!

Well, tell me what you think, I know it's not very good, but I am always open for encouragement and flames, every time some one flames, it tells me what I can do to make my story better. I will try to make the story more funny as I get into it and just incase you are curious about what the pairings are, the pairings will be InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Shippo/Souten, Sesshoumaru/Kagura, Koga / Ayame, and last but not least Rin/Kohaku (they make such a cute couple! . ). Oh yeah, sorry this chapter was kind of short, I will make the chapters longer and longer, that is, if anyone even likes the story.


	2. The plane ride :D

A/N: Hey everybody, I was so happy that I got reviews! Thank you so much! It made me feel a lot more self confident to know that you guys liked the story! I told you I would make the next chapter a lot longer:D

The two brothers met a few of the other players two days later, and instantly they hated each other.

The youngest player, Rin, was the only one who got along with everyone. She was a sweet little girl, the type who had that contagious sort of smile. She had raven colored hair pulled up into a small side ponytail and friendly brown eyes.

Today, she was wearing an orange, Chinese style shirt bordered with yellow. On her bottom half; she was wearing an orange skirt.

Right when Sesshoumaru and InuYasha arrived, Rin hopped up and glomped Sesshoumaru.

"Hi, I'm Rin!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello." Said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"What's your name, what kind of foods do you like, do you like melons?" The little girl blabbed on and on while Sesshoumaru and InuYasha caught not a word.

"Hey Rin! Or whatever your name is, why are you here, this plane is for Endurance players only!" InuYasha asked rudely.

"I'm playing on Endurance!" Rin smiled.

InuYasha burst into laughter. "You, playing on Endurance, and I thought that this might be a challenge!"

Rin looked like she was about to cry.

"You're…so mean!" She said and then burst into tears and ran away.

"What was her problem?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It's time to get on the plane."

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha bordered the plane; followed by a few people they had never seen where Bob met them.

"Bob!" They heard Rin scream.

"Hi Rin!" Bob said girlishly and then he faced everyone else. "These are your fellow players, you may take the time on the plane to decipher strategies and search for your ideal team mate." He finished and then he left.

Everybody except Sesshoumaru looked around at the other players with curiosity, Sesshoumaru just sat down. After about five minutes or so, Rin hopped up to him.

"Hi Mr. Person whom I don't know your name!" She said cheerfully.

"I see you're done crying." Sesshoumaru said cruelly.

"Um . . .Yeah." Said Rin, not knowing what else to say. "Aren't you lonely sitting over here all by yourself, why don't you come meat the other players?" She asked.

"I have no need for socializing, in fact I would be happier if I wasn't here at all."

"Then why did you come?" She asked.

Good question, why did he come? He could have easily gotten out of it, he could have told Bob that he was sick, sure his brother would rat on him, but anything would be better than being there. So, instead of answering he remained silent.

Rin giggled and skipped off to socialize more.

As she skipped along, she ran into a boy about her age, maybe a little older.

"Hi!" She said to him. "What's your name, what kinds of food do you like, do you like melons?"

He blinked at her. " My name's Kohaku and I guess I like melons."

"I like your name Kohaku, I also like melons, melons are yummy!" she giggled at the stupefied look on his face.

"You sure are happy." He said.

"Yep!" Rin giggled. She would have said more, or maybe have started a conversation with him, but she heard yelling from InuYasha and a woman Rin had never seen before. "Kohaku, lets go see what the "Meany" is fighting about with that poor girl!" she said as she grabbed his hand and ran toward InuYasha.

"Why the Hell would you pull on my poor ears you dumbass!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Well sorry!" she said. "I just thought that they were cute and I didn't mean to pull on them, you're so rude!" she yelled back.

"You had no right to touch my ears you-"

"Mr.Meany, she said she was sorry, why don't you just accept her apology?" Rin asked innocently, cutting him off.

InuYasha looked around. "Mr.Meany? Is that me?" InuYasha asked.

Rin choose to ignore him. "Hi pretty lady!" she said turning to Kagome, "What's your name what kind of foods do you like, do you like melons?"

"Um, my names Kagome." She said smiling at Rin, "What's yours?"

Rin smiled, "My name is Rin! Will you be my bestest friend?" she asked.

Kagome smiled, "Sure." She answered as a voice came on the intercom.

_"The plane will be leaving in 5 minutes, please take your seats."_

"Oh! Kohaku, do you want to sit with me?" Rin asked him.

"Um . . . sure." He said.

Rin turned her head over to Sesshoumaru, wondering who would sit by him. 'I hope she's pretty, and I hope she'll be his girlfriend.' Rin thought to herself and giggled.

"Lets go sit down Kohaky-kun! I call the window!" she said running to the nearest window seat.

"Kohaky-kun?" heasked sitting down next to her.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his seat waiting for the plane to leave when he realized that the seat next to him was vacant. In his mind Sesshoumaru wondered who would sit there and he prayed it wouldn't be his younger sibling. Maybe his younger brother would sit with that girl he was arguing with a while back. Just as he was about to forget all his thoughts he heard a loud noise. It was like a bang like someone had fallen so Sesshoumaru looked over into the aisle way of the plane.

"God damit that that fucking hurt!" yelled a young girl a little older than Inuyasha. A flight attendant walked up to her and leaned over to talk to her.

"Excuse me miss but could you please not swear on this flight there are young children." She said.

"Oh sorry but I fell trying to get my damn luggage in the overhead compartments."

"Well let me help you." The flight attendant said sweetly.

She helped her with her luggage and walked away.

"Now where do I sit?" She looked around for an empty seat and the only one she saw was next to a tall boy with long silver hair. He looked a little older than her and he sat alone like he enjoyed the isolation. She walked over and sat down next to him.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the girl with interest and then went back to being his normal expressionless self.

"You must be on Endurance." She said to Sesshoumaru.

He turned to the girl and slightly showed emotion of confusion. Was this girl talking to him?

Then he said in a boring voice "unfortunately yes."

"I know what you mean this show is pointless," she said.

Sesshoumaru took a minute to study this girl. She had red eyes and dark black hair; her wardrobe consisted of a tight black t-shirt that said "nice" he was puzzled by the shirt but oh well. She was wearing black jeans that looked old and worn.

"Oh by the way I'm Kagura,"

"Sesshoumaru," He said

"So how did you end up on this show?" Kagura said

"My pathetic brother told "Bob" I would play," said Sesshoumaru.

"Is he the one with the ears?"

"Yes."

"Oh sorry." Said Kagura with sympathy in her voice.

"Well at least he's only my half brother" Said Sesshoumaru.

With that comment their conversation was over and Kagura put on her headphones to blast out the loud noises on the plane. Sesshoumaru on the other hand didn't do anything.

Over on the other side of the plane a beautiful young girl with, again, raven colored hair, pulled into a ponytail, walked up to a boy, slightly older than her.

"Hi, I'm Sango." She said to him politely, "Do you mind if I sit by you?" she asked.

"Of coarse not, take a seat if you please lady Sango. By the way, my name is Miroku. Nice to meet you." He said.

She smiled at him, "So why are you on this show?" she asked.

"Oh, because I needed the exercise. But now I see that the competition is lame, no offense to you lady Sango." He said, that wasn't the real reason he came though, the real reason was because he was hoping to spot some hot girls, and it seemed he had, "Why are you on the show Lady Sango?" he asked.

"Because my brother got excepted and I thought it would be fun to go with him, we haven't talked together in a while and I thought that this would be a nice opportunity to get to know him better, but I think that now he has a girlfriend." Sango laughed as she pointed to Rin and Kohaku playing poker.

"So that's your brother?" Miroku asked, "You don't look related at all."

Sango looked at him as if he was the stupidest man alive. "What do you mean?"

"You are much more beautiful Sango." He said as he smiled sweetly at her.

Sango turned slightly red.

"Lady Sango, will you bear my child?"

Sango's eyes widened. "Pervert!" she said and hit him with her purse. "I'm moving seats!"

"But it's too late Lady Sango, we are about to take off." Miroku said innocently.

Sango growled at him, " hate you! This is going to be the most miserable plane ride ever, worse than the time I had to sit by that fat guy on the way from Japan to New York!" Sango winced at the memory then she glared at Miroku, "Don't you touch me or I'll kill you." She said.

Elsewhere, a young boy with red-orange hair, tied up with a blue bow, walked up to a young girl.

"Excuse me Mr., do you mind if I sit with you." He asked cutely.

She glared at him, 'Mr.', who in the right mind would think that _she_ Souten was a guy.

"I'm a girl you moron!" she yelled at him.

"Then you must be one of those gay cross dressers!" he said surprised.

"Just because you're gay, doesn't mean I have to be!" she glared at him.

"I'm not gay, where did you get _that _idea?"

"What kind of straight guy wears a bow in his hair?"

"My mom makes me I swear!"

Souten giggled. "So Mr. Mommy's boy, why are you on this show, I'd think you'd miss your mom too much, to leave her for this long."

"I am not a Mommy's boy!" he glared at her with all his might, "I'm on this dumb show because all the people at school were being mean to me like you are and saying that I couldn't survive a dumb TV show, so I'm here to show all them that I am better than them!" he said with triumph.

"Wow!" Souten said, "I'm only here to have fun, I hope that you show those mean guys at school what you're made of!" Souten smiled. "But until then, you're still an ugly jerk!" she said sticking her nose up in the air.

He glared at her, yeah, like _he_ was the jerky one!

"By the way, what's your name?" Souten asked.

"My name's Shippo." He said.

Souten smiled, "My name's Souten, nice to meet you!"

Right next to Souten and Shippo, sat a pretty young girl with red hair.

"Hey, excuse me, can I sit with you?" Said a boy with long black hair as he sat down.

"Sure." She said not paying much attention to him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Ayame." She said looking up at him, "and yours?"

"Koga." He said putting on some headphones and listening to a CD. He glanced over at Ayame who looked like she was talking to him. He just ignored her.

"Hello? Are you listening to me? Koga?" she glared at him. She hated being ignored. If he kept this up, there was no doubt that he wouldn't survive the plane ride.

Koga glanced over at the other side of the plane, where he was flabbergasted at what he saw; there was a beautiful girl a bit younger than him arguing with a not-so-beautiful guy with white hair.

"Hey Ayame?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know her?" he asked, pointing at his black haired beauty.

"Ya mean Kagome?" she asked.

"Kagome, that's such a beautiful name." He said, becoming delusional.

"Um…sure it is…" Ayame was starting to get scared now.

"For such a beautiful woman."

"STALKER!" Ayame said hitting him upside the head with her purse, "Kagome-"

Koga put a hand over her mouth, "What do you think you're doing, I am not a stalker!"

"Sure you're not." Ayame said glaring at him.

"DIE STALKER!"

That chapter is finally over! YAY! It took forever to write! I'm so proud of myself! And thank you, to all of my reviewers!


End file.
